Frozen Flower
by Spectacles Fetishist
Summary: Due to my lack of creativity, and laziness, this story is being Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not, and never will, own DN Angel.

A/N: A dedication to Satoshi Hiwatari.

* * *

Daisuke stood outside of an old building, he wasn't sure how he had gotten there, or why he was there; but then again this had been where Satoshi Hiwatari lived- until he moved. Satoshi still went to the same school as Daisuke but he didn't come as often anymore and he lived a little further away and was surrounded by a fence- most likely his foster fathers doing.

The red-head sighed and started to walk down the side walk. He wasn't really going anywhere. But it was Christmas break and his parents- Emiko and Kousuke, his dad had come back, but only for a little while. Anyways, his parents and Grandpa had gone off somewhere out of the city. Leaving Daisuke here, alone. But that was of course his choice, he wanted to stay.

Dark was no longer a part of him. And Krad was no longer a part of Satoshi. Daisuke should have been glad, to have his own body back and everything, but Dark had always been there to talk with, even if they did fight; and now, now it was lonely. He wondered how Satoshi felt, alone locked up in that large house- with his foster father.

"Damn it," Daisuke whispered, as he shook his head. When he reached a weeping willow he stopped under it and looked up at the sky through its branches- watching the snow fall down from the sky. A smile slowly made its way on the red-heads face. He loved the snow. Even if he liked warm weather better. The snow was still beautiful. Blinking slowly, Daisuke walked a bit more until he was near the Hiwatari household. He stopped when he saw a flower. Crouching down, he stretched out a hand and brushed his fingers along the petals. The flower seemed frozen. It still had color- though it was a bit weltered. But other than that it looked perfectly fine, even though the other flowers were dead. "Frozen flower," he whispered, giving a soft smile. It reminded him of just how Hiwatari was. A Frozen Flower.

"Niwa? What are you doing here?" Came a cold but all so familiar voice.

"Huh? Hi-Hiwatari!"

Satoshi, actually, let out a light chuckle. "Why do you act so surprised when you see me?" he asked coolly.

"I just. Its nothing. Anyways, I was just walking around. My family went out of town to celebrate Christmas." Daisuke answered, looking down at the newly fallen snow on the ground; and the foot prints that had been made in it.

"I see," Was all Satoshi said, for quite a while.

They both simply stood in silence. Enjoying each others company didn't take much for the two of them. Satoshi was usually quiet in the first place. Though, Daisuke had the tendency to talk a lot, it didn't bother Satoshi as much as it should have.

"So..." Daisuke started, trying to create some sort of conversation between the two, feeling a bit awkward in the silence.

"Hm? What is it Niwa?" Satoshi asked, moving his icy blue eyes down to look at the red-head.

"Nothing. I was just going to try and think of something to talk about. It doesn't seem to be working though." Daisuke placed a hand on the back of his head and started to rub it, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh," The blunett blinked, he had actually thought he was going to say something. He should know better by now.

"Hey, Hiwatari..." The boy walked over and crouched down by the flower again; brushing his finger tips over its petals, making the snow that the petals had caught melt away.

Satoshi walked slowly until he was behind him. "What is it?"

"Look. The flower."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Its the only one with color."

Satoshi simply blinked, not really sure what the boy was getting at.

"Its just like you..." Daisuke trailing, letting his fingers drop from the flower to the ground. He really shouldn't have said anything. Now he felt more stupid than before. What was he going to do now? Hiwatari probably thought he was crazy, or something along those lines.

Satoshi Hiwatari turned his gaze to the young boy, watching him, wondering what was wrong, and what he had meant by his last statement. "How so, Niwa?"

"Huh?" Not really expecting a question like that, Daisuke had to think quickly, trying to put it in the correct words. Which was a bit difficult. He wanted to say something that would make sense and make him understand what he meant, without looking or sounding like a complete idiot. "Well...Its the only flower that's, well alive I guess, though it seems frozen. Because, although its living and a little weltered it doesn't seem like its not going to give up without a fight. Its trying to keep living...So it seems frozen, you know. Since, everything else around it is dead, and...Well you're kinda of like a Frozen Flower, Hiwatari." With that said, Daisuke looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Satoshi Hiwatari blinked down at him, not quite sure what to think of what the boy had just said. Was that a good or a bad thing? But he smiled a little none the less. He thought it was, most likely, a good thing since Daisuke said it. "Its getting chilly. And since there's no one at your home...would you like to come inside, I could get us some hot coco." He offered-the same cool, calm and collected, yet slightly sad tone as always. Then, without waiting for any sort of response, he started to make his way towards his house.

Daisuke blinked. "Hey, wait for me!" He called up to him. He blinked towards the flower, quickly picked it and ran after him. He wasn't going to leave the flower out there, or it probably would die. So he was just going to keep it alive at Satoshi's till he went back home...

* * *

A/N

Its not exactly finished yet. But please tell me what you think, so I know if It sucks or not. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I still do not own DN Angel. Shocking, I know.

* * *

"Niwa?"

"Yes, Hiwatari?"

"Why are you bringing that flower inside?"

"Oh, I wanted to put it in water." Daisuke answered quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh," Satoshi blinked, but said nothing more when he saw the look on Daisuke's face. "Well, if you want to put it in some water, here's something you can put the flower in. I'll be back in a few minuets, I need to find a room for you to stay in," Hiwatari explained before sauntering out of the kitchen, and disappearing down the long, dark, hallway.

"Alright, thanks." Being in suck a big house was kind of creepy. No one else was here, either. It also was and felt very cold and bland. The place was spotless. Which was amazing to Daisuke, he had never seen a place cleaner than this. But why was it kept so clean? Daisuke turned his attention to the flower as he put it in some water, arranging the single, blue, flower in the vase until it looked perfect. "There,"

"Niwa,"

Daisuke jumped at his name, and then tensed when he noticed that Satoshi was right behind him. Gawd, Satoshi could be so creepy some times. But, he was still his friend. "What?"

"I found a room for you to stay in. If you do not like it, there are many other rooms for you to choose from. No one else lives her, so none of the rooms here are ever used." Satoshi stated, icy eyes wandering from his friends face to the flower, that was now on his kitchen counter. It was amazing how Daisuke could take something so small and simple as a flower and make it beautiful.

"Hiwatari? Earth to Hiwatari," Daisuke had said his name three times already, at least. He waved his hand in front of his face until he got his attention. "You ok?"

"Oh, sorry, I was thinking." Satoshi turned around and started to walk down the hall, motioning for Daisuke to follow him. Which he did. "You can sleep here. My room is right across the hall if you need anything." He paused to think, then continued carefully. "My father will be home later, and he stays at the far end of the house. So, I suggest you stay away from that part." If his foster-father knew Daisuke was here he probably wouldn't be very happy. Even with his 'happy, nice' act, he didn't fool Satoshi or Daisuke.

"Don't worry Hiwatari, I won't go over there." Daisuke assured him, smiling a little, right hand holding the small vase with the flower in it.

Satoshi blinked at it. Why had he bright that with him? Did he really like flowers that much? He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Like I said, if you need anything my room is right over there. Goodnight, Niwa." Satoshi repeated, made a attempt to smile, and then turned and walked to and into his own room. Leaving Daisuke standing in the hallway, staring dumbly at Satoshi's bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Hiwatari." Daisuke whispered and then went in his own room and laid down. Falling asleep soon after; flower on the in-table near the bed.

* * *

DBA: Sorry so short and sucky, but I can't think right now. I hope the next time I update it will better! :B


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**: Honestly, I don't own DN Angel. Who here actually believes that I do?

* * *

As the night went by, and when the two teens were asleep, Mr. Hiwatari walked through the front door. Which was unusual for him. Usually he came in through one of the side doors so he didn't have to walk all the way to his part of the 'house' But tonight was special, tonight he needed to talk to his 'son'. Mr. Hiwatari walked down the hall, looking from left to right, checking which room was Satoshi's. "Ah, there it is." The man turned the knob and walked in. Gently nudging the boy with his hand as he stood over him. "Satoshi, we need to talk."

"Hm?" Satoshi opened his eyes a little, staring at the figure for a while before realizing who it was. When he did know he sat up and put his glasses on. "What do you want?"

"I heard from one of the workers here that you brought in some boy, and they didn't see him leave. Not only that, Daisuke Niwa. What are you thinking?"

"He isn't a threat to us, anymore. Dark is gone."

The man glared down at his 'son'. "I want him out of here as soon as he wakes up. Also, don't forget we have a party to go to tomorrow night." He smiled his fake fatherly type smile, gave him a awkward hug and left.

Satoshi was left standing there. Fists clenched, eyes one the ground, and thinking. That man still acted as if Dark was here. Why couldn't he just stop it. Dark was gone. So if he, himself, wanted Daisuke to stay, then it would be so. This place was as much his as it was Mr. Hiwatari's. And besides, Satoshi didn't get to see Daisuke much anymore. When Dark was there he would see him just about every day and sometimes every night. Days being at school. Nights being Dark's thefts. Though, Dark wasn't Daisuke, so he guessed he could cross that part out. And sometimes he had to go on business trips. Oh well. Daisuke was his only friend, and he wasn't going to let him go so easily.

"Hm?" Satoshi lifted his gaze from the floor to the clock on his nightstand when it made a sound. "Four o'clock in the morning..." Satoshi sighed. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for at least a good thirty minuets. So he might as well busy himself until then. Daisuke. He should check on him. With that decided Satoshi left his room, walked down the hall, and slipped into Daisuke's room, and stood beside his bed. Daisuke looked so angelic when he slept. Mouth a few inches open, opening and closing with each soft breath. His hair a bit messy, but not enough to make it look bad. Just, everything about him. "Hm," Satoshi snapped out of it and looked at the flower next to the boys bed. "What's so special about that flower anyway..." he whispered blankly, and then wandered back into his room once he was sure Daisuke was ok, and went to bed himself.

oOoOoOo  
_Morning_

Daisuke woke up bright and early. The room, at least, had a small window on the roof so he could see the sky. Sun rays hitting his eyes, that's what woke him up. "Nmnm.." He mumbled something, and rubbed his eyes sleepily. When he could see, he looked around, confused as to where he was. Then it hit him. The night before; the flower, the small talk with Satoshi about that flower out in the snow, then everything after that. He smiled happily, as he looked at the flower- that oh so reminded him of Satoshi. "I wonder if Hiwatari's awake yet," Curiously, quietly, Daisuke walked out of his room, and slipped into Satoshi's, stopping right above him. He kneeled down and started to poke him gently. Loving the way his skin felt against his. No, no bad Daisuke, stop it. He shook his head. Without Dark here, he would have to scold himself, and everything else Dark use to do. "Hiwatari? Hiwatari, its me, Daisuke."

"Hm? Daisuke..." Satoshi mumbled sleepily, moving one hand to feel the thing that spoke. It was human. Satoshi opened his eyes slowly, blinking hard until his vision grew clear. "Oh, Niwa.." He instantly drew his hand away and sat up. Having low blood pressure didn't really allow him to wake up just like that. Usually when he woke up he would have to sit there for at least a good 30 minuets before he actually woke up. Last night he had taken an extra pill, though, to help him out. Knowing Daisuke would wake up before he did.

Daisuke blinked then smiled. "Its ok," He had to admit. Hearing the other call him by his first name was quite exciting. They always called each other by their last name, never their first. He wanted to ask him to keep calling him Daisuke, and if he, himself, could call him Satoshi. But he dared not ask. The thing that brought him out of his thoughts was a small growl that came from his stomach. Which got Satoshi's attention, too. Satoshi had just been sitting there, staring at nothing, trying to wake up. "You sound hungry. I'll get you something to eat." Satoshi stated, and stood up.

When they both got to the kitchen Satoshi fixed Daisuke and him something to eat.

oOoOoOo

"Hiwatari?"

"Yes, Niwa?"

"Aren't you going to come and play in the snow?"

Satoshi had only come outside because that's what Daisuke had wanted to do. He, himself, just sat in a chair, reading. "Niwa, I don't think-" Daisuke cut him off by grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the snow. The book now lay on the ground back by the chair. Satoshi just stood there, both shocked and surprised. Well, now that he was out here, what was he suppose to do? He had never really been able to play in the snow. His life was souly dedicated to capturing the Phantom Thief Dark. But he guessed that now that Dark was gone, he could try the things he had never been able to do, or have.

-_Plush_-

Satoshi blinked, and rubbed the snow from his face. He turned his head in the direction in which the snowball had come from and spotted, first, a fort looking thing and then Daisuke. "When did he build that?" He whispered before stumbling over. Another one had hit him. "All right Niwa," He whispered, and built his own fort, quite quickly I might add. Once that was done he made some snowballs and threw them at Daisuke. Every now and then one of them would hit each other. This went on for a good ten minuets. Until they both got really cold and tired. Satoshi more so than Daisuke. His breathing a bit heavier, but nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hiwatari, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Niwa, thanks."

"For what?"

"I've never...done that..."

Daisuke blinked, soooo not believing him. Then again, this was Satoshi we were talking about. With another blink he smiled and took his hand again, this time dragging him inside. "You're welcome." He beamed back at him. Basically, his whole face was red. Hm, cute.

"I'll make us some hot chocolate." Satoshi told him as he left him in a room, going into the kitchen. Which in that time Daisuke took the time to remove his wet clothing and warm up by the small fire. Which is what Satoshi saw when he returned. The sides of his mouth curling up into a small grin. "Here," Satoshi sat beside him, handing him the cup of hot chocolate.

Which is where they sat. In front of the fire, sipping on the hot drink, and just enjoying each others company.

* * *

DBA: End. Whoa. I think thats my longest one yet. Though, I think I'm going a bit out of character. I need to watch it again. Well, hope you like it. Review, please.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**: If I said I owned it, can I quit writing these disclaimers? No? Alright. _I don't own DN Angel.  
_

* * *

"Hiwatiari?"

"Huh?" Satoshi blinked a few times, and looked at his guest. "Sorry, I was thinking. What is it, Niwa?"

"Do you think I could stay over tonight, too?" Daisuke asked softly, and played with a piece of carpet that had come loose.

Satoshi looked down at the carpet, as well, remembering what his step father had told him. To kick Daisuke out as soon as he woke up. A frown came and went from the boys face as he thought. Then came to a decision. "Of course Niwa. You can stay as long as you like."

"Really?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"Thank you, Hiwatari." Daisuke gave him his trademark smile, and quickly finished the hot chocolate Satoshi had made. "Ah," Daisuke exhaled deeply, quite happy about all this.

The two boys sat in silence for quite a while. An awkward silence. Satoshi would have to deal with his father later. Who knew how his step father would react to this. He already wanted the red head out of the house, and now letting him stay another night...Satoshi sighed as he set his cup down on the floor. Daisuke turned and looked at him when he heard him sigh; eyes slightly narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing Niwa. I was just thinking about how my father will react to you staying another night,"

"Should I go home?"

"No!"

Daisuke blinked unsurely at Satoshi's response.

"Never mind that, what do you want to do now?"

"If you're sure..."

"I said it didn't I,"

Daisuke jumped up after grabbing both of the coffee mugs, running off to the kitchen. Satoshi watched him run off, sighed, and stood up himself. Maybe he should send him home. Not only did his father not want him here, Satoshi couldn't help but feel...feel drawn? to the boy. No, he shouldn't be thinking about that. At least not now. After what Daisuke had been through with Dark and everything. Though, Satoshi had endured just about the same thing. If not worse. But Daisuke was different from him, that was for sure. Satoshi sighed again and walked out of the room, making sure to put out the fire as he did so. He walked down the hall and into the kitchen. No Daisuke. "Niwa? Niwa where are you?" This house was rather large, so he could have gone just about anyway. But, why? And so, Satoshi set out to look for him.

oOoOoOo  
-_Daisuke_-

Daisuke poked his head into each room that he passed, looking for Satoshi's. He had always wondered what his room looked like. But, he didn't want to go in there while Satoshi was in there. It would be a little strange. Finally, he found it. He opened the door and crept inside. Everything was so clean. So... gray. So bear. There was a bed with pillows and blankets, a dresser, a computer table with a laptop on it, a lamp, and a few other odds and ends on shelves. Daisuke walked inside, looking around, even opening up the laptop. "I wonder what he uses this for... ."

"Research,"

Daisuke jumped, shutting the laptop instantly and turning around. "H-hey, Hiwatari..."

"What are you doing in here, Niwa?"

That was a good question. How was he suppose to answer it? Daisuke pondered over this for some time before coming up with something, "I wanted to see your room."

Closing the door, Satoshi walked over to him, blue eyes locked on red. "You could have, just asked me."

"I... I know... but..." Daisuke stared back at him for a few moments or so before looking away and taking a few steps backwards.

"What's wrong, Niwa?"

"Nothing," Daisuke whispered nervously, a bright red blush forming above his nose.

Satoshi smiled at the sight of the young teen in front of him. Then turned away, and walked to the computer desk. "Is there something wrong?" He asked softly and seductively, looking at Daisuke through the corner of his eye.

"N-no... ."

Satoshi smiled again. "That's good. Here," He turned and handed Daisuke a flower that looked identical to the one in Daisuke's room.

"Where did you get this?"

"Outside, I picked it this morning."

"Now the other flower has a friend!" Daisuke exclaimed, happily taking the flower he was being offered. Like the flowers were people.

"Yes, I suppose it does." Satoshi agreed quietly. Just like Satoshi and Daisuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**: I have yet to recieve any accomadation for DN Angel. I believe that means I had nothing to do with creating it.

* * *

It had been quiet for some time now. Daisuke was just standing in the middle of Satoshi's bedroom, flower in both hands, eyes locked on the bright red color of its petals. The other flower in his room was a light blue. How strange. Strange how they resembled the two male teens. Satoshi stood next to his computer table, where he usually spent most of his time; reading, researching, or anything else a young Chief Commander, collage graduate, had to do.

"Niwa," Satoshi said in his usual cold manner- breaking the silence.

"Hm? What is it?" Daisuke asked, head tilting to the side. Which made him look even cuter! Satoshi had to ignore all his emotions, most of which that were telling him to jump the boy, now. After all, they were in **his** bedroom.

"We've been standing her for at least five minuets." Satoshi pointed out calmly.

"We have?" Daisuke had been wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed the time. The only reason Satoshi had, was for one: He had a watch, and two he had been staring at the redhead the whole time. Watching the young teen make strange faces as he thought, and how he just stared at the flower, barley moving an inch. It amused him. "Yes, we have. You should put that flower in some water, if you want it to live."

"Oh! I'll be right back, Hiwatari!" Daisuke literally jumped in his spot, and took off out of his room and into his own room to put the red flower with the blue one.

Satoshi, still in his own room, chuckled. It had been a while since he'd seen Daisuke smile. Not that Satoshi saw him much, anymore. He had moved here, to live _with_ his foster father. Of course, that was under Mr. Hiwatari's orders. If it were up to Satoshi, he would have lived in that apartment much longer. It suited him, really. And he still had work. Just because Dark was gone didn't mean Satoshi wasn't, Chief Commander of the police, anymore.

"Okay, I'm back Hiwatari.."

Satoshi blinked up at the younger of the two, eyes slightly glazed over. If it weren't for Daisuke's little interruption Satoshi would have probably stood there for a while; just staring at the wall blankly, in thought.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering," Daisuke explained softly, and walked into the room again, slowly. As if scared of something.

The blunette frowned deeply, at both the question, and how Daisuke was acting. Not that it was a bad thing, or anything. It was just unusual for the boy to act that way. "Is something bothering you?" He knew Daisuke had said no the last time he asked that question, but he just wanted to make sure. Daisuke was his, one, and only friend, after all.

"I am fine. What makes you think there's something wrong?" Daisuke asked, one of his trademark smiles spreading across his face.

"Its nothing Niwa." Satoshi sighed, a hand running through his blue hair. After that, he let his eyes look over the teen, that was across the room. Satoshi didn't even hide the fact that he was looking at the boy like that. Actually, he had liked Daisuke for a while now. Its just, he was not allowed to have anything become precious to him. If that were to happen, Krad or Mr. Hiwatari would make sure to snatch it away. Mostly Krad, though. But, Krad was gone now. Maybe, just maybe, he could have one thing that he considered precious to him. Daisuke. The innocent, simple minded, clumsy, adorable, little red head. _"Daisuke will never return your feelings. The only person that loves you is me, beloved." _Damn! Still Krad's words and voice haunted him. Satoshi ran a hand over his stomach, remembering the few cuts of disapproval Krad had carved.

"Hiwatari?" Daisuke just now realizing that Satoshi was staring at him, became very nervous. What was he looking at him like that for? Even though he did seem to be distracted by something. What was he thinking about? What was it that troubled him so? Daisuke didn't like how Satoshi was always sad and withdrawn. He wanted Satoshi to smile more! Which he seemed to be able to make him do. Daisuke had noticed that Satoshi, one who usually avoided the many students in their school, actually talked to him. "I-is there...something ...wrong?"

Satoshi blinked once, twice, and then a third time when he realized someone was talking to him. Daisuke. "Huh?" He stared at him for a while, trying to figure out why Daisuke had asked him that? "I'm fine Niwa," He shook his head and started to walk toward him, but stopped near the door. One hand laying over the door knob. "I think you should go Niwa..."

"Why?"

Why? That was a very good question. "I need to be alone,"

Daisuke pouted. Satoshi was always alone! Why didn't he want to be with him! He was company after all. "Why?" _Why? Why do you keep asking me why?_

"No," Daisuke replied sternly. Very unusual.

"May I ask, why not?"

"Because you're always alone. I know there's something wrong. Tell me, pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

Satoshi's eyes widened, slightly taken aback by Daisuke answer. "Niwa, I..."

"...Yes?"

Silence.

Satoshi frowned down at the pouty Daisuke. Ugh, how could anyone stay mad or anything at Daisuke. He always seemed to find a way out of things. If he did it on purpose, or not, well we may never know. "Niwa, I just need to be alone for a while. Now, will you please go..."

* * *

I hope this was okay. I'm having a bit of a writers block problem. Well, anyway review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**: I still do not own any part of DN Angel.

I've just been threatened to update or else they'll hunt me down. -Ish scared- So, I'm going to update!

"..." Talking

_"..." Satoshi's Thoughts_

**"..." Daisuke's thoughts**

* * *

The two of them stood in silence for, at least, three minuets. Satoshi just staring at Daisuke, well more like past him. Daisuke just standing there, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other. But he was determined to know what was, currently, wrong with Satoshi.

Finally, Satoshi decided to break the awkward silence. "Niwa, I do not feel like talking about it. Now, please leave," He commanded, his voice stern. Satoshi could get pretty scary when the time called for it. Daisuke had seen that first hand. Especially, with Dark. With that, Satoshi opened the door to his bedroom and waited for his friend to leave. Though, Daisuke seemed to have no intention of leaving. Because, he stayed planted to his spot- frowning up at him. "Why do you insist on me telling you, Niwa?" Satoshi finally asked, a deep, exhausted, sigh following the question.

"Because..." Daisuke had to take a short pause to think of a good reason. Then, when he thought of it, he continued with his answer. "You're my friend. And you're always so sad, I think. At least that's what it looks like. I just want to know, what it is that makes--"

"Its none of your business. You may be my friend but I do not have to tell you every detail of my life. Now, for the last time, please leave my room." At least Satoshi said please, right? Like I said, he can be really scary.

Daisuke sighed. Not in defeat, just in frustration. Why did Satoshi always push him away? They were friends, yes. But, Satoshi never seemed to be fazed by anything. He was always so, expressionless. Which was one thing our little red-headed teen was determined to change. A look of hurt crossed Daisuke's face when he was told, again, to leave. So, he started to pout; Eyes growing big and watery.

Satoshi's eyebrow twitched once or twice. Who could resist that face? Seriously, if someone could, then there was something wrong with them. _He wont leave until I tell him… and once I tell him... he will leave. _Satoshi thought sadly, to himself. Then closed the door and took a few, slow, short, steps toward Daisuke. "Its nothing, that you would want me to tell you."

"T-that's not true. I want to know!" Daisuke stuttered, with each slow advancing step Satoshi took, Daisuke mechanically took one step backwards.

Noticing this, Satoshi stopped a few feet away from him. Daisuke now had his back to the wall. But Satoshi didn't advance any further. Daisuke was to simple minded and innocent. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell him this. Once he did, what would Daisuke do? Would he leave and never speak to him again? Yes, that was probably what he would do. And Satoshi couldn't risk losing his only friend. Maybe, just maybe, staying friends, and being nothing more, was better than ruining what he already had. Even if he wanted much, much more.

"Hi-Hiwatari...?" Daisuke waved his hand in front of Satoshi's face. Hm, seems Satoshi spaced out again, getting too involved in his thoughts. "Please, tell me?" He was pouting again; this time putting a little more effort into it._Stop it Daisuke, that face is not helping me any._

Daisuke face lit up. His pout growing into a triumphant smile. Finally, he was getting somewhere!

If he weren't Satoshi, then he would have smiled back. But he was himself, so he didn't. "But I don't think you'll like what I have to say." _Because it has nothing to do with why I am the way I am. Its, something else that I've been wanting to tell you... for so long._

The smile faded slowly from the red-heads face at the 'I don't think you'll like what I have to say' thing._ **Why not? Was it bad? Oh my god, was Satoshi sick?! Wait, Satoshi had low blood pressure. Hm, maybe it was something worse. Or, was he moving? Had someone died? Was he planning on killing himself?**_ Daisuke mentally smacked himself for all those thoughts, making himself return his full attention to Satoshi.

Satoshi cautiously made eye-contact. Blue locking on red, his lips moved slowly to formulate a coherent response, "There's something, I need to tell you... ."

* * *

Don't you just love it when the writer stops in the middle of the story. Its like when you get to a good part in a show, and it goes to commercial. Gotta Love me? Heh... .


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**: I still do not own DN Angel.

Okay, people keep thretening me. Stop it. xD Well, you don't have to. At least it's a review. Another thing I've noticed is that I've been creating suspence in the story? So, fine fine, I'll make Satoshi tell him. Not that I could stall much longer anyway.

"..." Speaking

_"..." Satoshi's Thoughts_

**_"..." Daisuke Thoughts_**

* * *

Satoshi smiled weakly when he saw the worried look on Daisuke's face. Which only meant he thought something was wrong with him, health-wise. "No, Niwa, there is nothing medically wrong with me. Besides my low blood pressure." He assured the redhead in front of him. Should he really tell him? There Daisuke was, in his room, just backed up against the wall. He didn't want to frighten the boy, or anything like that. But, he wanted to, no _needed_ to tell him. Even if it would ruin their friendship. Though, Satoshi did not want to lose that; Daisuke was probably the only friend he had ever had. And he would really like to keep it that way, even if he did want more than just that.

Daisuke sighed in relief, that was good; he didn't want anything bad to happen to Satoshi. He had been through enough, all ready. "Then, what is it?" He asked again, really really wanting to know. He would make Hiwatari tell him, he never told him anything, and this was something he wanted to know. For some reason.

Once again, Satoshi advanced towards his friend; stopping directly in front of him, one hand placed on one side of Daisuke, planted firmly on the wall. His other arm just laid by his side. He made sure there was eye-contact, even if this was hard, he was going to tell him. His calm and collected expression stayed, like it usually was, hardly ever changing. "Niwa, there's something I need to tell you. Something that I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I," Come on Satoshi you can do this! Just say the last to words and then back away! "-I love you," He whispered in a doubtful manner. His gaze dropping to the ground after he said that, and he just waited for the redhead to either, One: Freak out, Two: Freak out and leave, Three: Freak out, hit him, and then leave, or number Four, which he doubted would be the outcome, Daisuke returning his feelings.

Daisuke's crimson eyes widened at least twice their original size once Satoshi was done with his, confession. _**Satoshi, Satoshi Hiwatari, love... loves me?**_ Oh yeah, Daisuke was freaking out, but not out loud, in his head. He didn't plan on doing anything; besides stand there, staring at the top of Satoshi's head, like an idiot. What was he suppose to do? Satoshi was one of the most important things to him, that was for sure. One of his best friends. But, what about Riku and/or Risa? He was in love with both of them, he just couldn't decide on which one. They would never return his feelings for them, though. Risa was heartbroken over the disappearance of Dark, and Riku was busy ogling over some new kid in school. Just his luck, eh?

Cautiously, the boy lifted his hand, placing it under the Chief Commander's chin, to raise his head so he could look at him. Did, did he love him? Yes, of course he did. How many times had he -fantasized- over Satoshi((Dark kind of rubbed off on Dai)) How many times had he just spent all day staring at the back of Satoshi's head? Or drawing him in his free time? No matter what people said, about how cold and distant Satoshi was, or anything else, Daisuke thought of him as the most beautiful person in the world. Yes, he was in love with him. "You... you do?" He asked in a nervous whisper, his hand drawing back and laying down at his side.

Satoshi simply stared at him, surprised by his reaction. Surly, he would have thought Niwa would have run out of his room and out of the house, after telling him how disgusting he was for liking another guy. Him nonetheless. But, no, here Daisuke was, standing in front of him, looking nervous, and something else, that Satoshi just couldn't place. "Yes, I said it, didn't I?" He just had to say that line, didn't he.

Daisuke continued to stare at him, blushing furiously. It made him even more adorable! Oh how Satoshi just wanted to kiss him right there and then! But, he wouldn't, not yet at least. "H-Hiwatari, I… I love you, too... ."

"You... you do?"

"I said it, didn't I?" Daisuke copied, a smile spreading across his face.

Satoshi, still a bit shocked at his reaction, leaned in. Stopping just before their lips touched, to look up at him to see if it was alright. Daisuke made no evasive movement was made. Then closed his eyes and kissed him tenderly.

Daisuke responding almost immediately.

* * *

Well, there's chapter seven. And yes, I noticed I stopped right in the middle of the story, again. Just when it was getting good, too! Well, if you want me to continue, review. And, don't come find me and kill me for stopping right there...please? -Edges away-


End file.
